Jigoku
by trekumy
Summary: --Secuela de Himitsu-- La maldición de Akane fue rota, pero... ¿Qué sucederá con los que fueron poseídos por Himitsu? Cuando la oscuridad logra controlarte, ¿será posible que te deje ir facilmente? RanmaxAkane --CAPÍTULO 4--
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Jigoku.**

**Advertencia****:** Hola a todos, antes de que comiencen a leer quiero avisarle un par de cosas que me parecen importantes, trataré de no extenderme demasiado, sólo lean esto antes de decidir si continuar la lectura o no. Antes que nada, esta es una secuela de Himitsu, así que considero necesario un conocimiento de ese fic para comprender este, en caso contrario muchas referencias no tendrán sentido y les asombrará la velocidad con la que avanza la relación de los protagonistas. Este es un fic de terror, así que habrá escenas muy fuertes que podrían herir sensibilidades, quedan advertidos. Por otro lado planeo escribir lemon en algún momento, probablemente no sea más que una ralladura de lima, ya que los que han leído mis trabajos saben que jamás escribí algo en ese tono, pero esta historia lo requería y no quiero quitarle partes sólo por mi incapacidad como escritora. Si con estas advertencias deciden continuar con su lectura, les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo proyecto, espero que lo disfruten y desde ya agradezco a todos el apoyo que me han dado desde el comienzo, realmente me siento muy afortunada de tener lectores tan fieles y comprensivos.

**Capítulo 1.**

Anoche tuve un sueño hermoso, jamás creí que hoy se volvería realidad…

Aquí estoy, en este apacible parque escuchando sólo el trinar de las aves, acostada en la hierba con mi cabeza reposando sobre tus piernas. Disfruto de la suave caricia de tus dedos peinando mi cabello y el calor de tu aura cobijándome, todo parece tan perfecto, pero nada lo es…

Recuerdo con claridad cuando desperté aquel día, ese en el que supe que la pesadilla había acabado, sentir tu dulce abrazo, tus cálidas lágrimas, y esa tierna voz susurrándome que no volviera a dejarte, que me protegerías por siempre. Me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo, no te separaste un segundo de mi lado durante nuestra recuperación, ya eras imprescindible en mi vida, pero desde ese entonces te has vuelto la luz que ilumina mi mundo, no sé que haría sin ti. Debería decírtelo, decir que te amo, pero los miedos y dudas continúan allí, y como una idiota sigo esperando a que lo digas tú. Talvez si lo hiciera podría disfrutar más a menudo de caricias como la que me das en estos momentos, y no sólo cuando recibo una mala noticia, cuando sólo lo haces por darme fuerzas para continuar viviendo a pesar de que el mundo parezca desmoronarse sobre mi. Ya hace varios meses desde que nos dieron el alta, y recién hoy Tofú nos aseguró que estamos completamente curados y podemos regresar sin problemas a nuestras actividades diarias, lo que nunca esperamos fue lo que nos dijo luego.

"_Esteril_", esa palabra continúa repitiéndose en mi cabeza, él lo explicó muy bien, pasó demasiado tiempo sin que la herida en mi vientre fuera tratada, cuando me suturaron ya era tarde, el daño estaba hecho. ¿Cómo perder algo que nunca se tuvo? ¿Por qué duele tanto saber que no podré tener algo con lo que nunca soñé siquiera? Un hijo… no me lo había planteado hasta ahora, realmente me habría gustado, pero ya no debería pensar en eso, aunque sea inevitable imaginar a un pequeño de ojos azules en mis brazos… no sé porque ese siempre es el color de sus ojos, talvez porque no imaginaría que alguien más que tú fuera su padre.

Abro mis ojos, puedo verte tan pensativo, melancólico, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte como si añoraras algo. En la mañana te veías tan feliz, sólo sabías hablar de lo mucho que entrenarías cuando el doctor al fin te lo permitiera, pero luego de esa noticia te ves tan triste, es como si te hubiera afectado tanto como a mi, no entiendo el porqué, acaso tú… no, imposible. Ya está oscureciendo, es increíble como se pasa el tiempo cuando hablo contigo, aunque sólo sea en mis pensamientos y no te haya dicho palabra desde que salimos del consultorio. Creo que es hora de irnos, me incorporo lentamente, mi cuerpo se siente demasiado pesado, y sé perfectamente que no tiene nada que ver con algo físico… no sé si algún día podré recuperarme de este golpe.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- te escucho preguntar y yo sólo puedo asentir mientras me pongo de pie.

Necesito llegar a mi habitación, encerrarme allí y llorar, no silenciosas lágrimas como las que lloré en tu regazo, necesito desahogarme, pero no quiero molestarte más, ya te ves lo suficientemente triste como para cargarte con algo más. Caminamos en silencio, la calle se ve tan vacía, es una fría noche de verano, ese frío me está calando los huesos, nunca sentí frío teniéndote a mi lado, hoy algo cambió entre nosotros, te siento lejos y no me molesta que así sea… necesito tanto de tu calor que quiero tenerte lejos para creer que este frío se debe sólo a la distancia.

* * *

Kasumi regresaba a la casa, luego de haber salido por quinta vez a esperar a los chicos.

-Tranquila, pronto regresarán- le dijo Nodoka esperándola en la puerta.

-Me preocupan, ya es muy tarde- explicó la joven dirigiéndose a la cocina seguida por la mujer.

-Hoy era el día en que Tofú les daría la noticia.

-Así es, me preocupa como se lo haya tomado Akane…

-Mi hijo está con ella, te aseguro que la apoyará como lo ha hecho todo este tiempo- afirmó la mujer comenzando a preparar la cena.

-También me preocupa como lo tomará él- suspiró resignada Kasumi, imitándola.

Ambas mujeres continuaron sus quehaceres en silencio, sumergidas en sus pensamientos. Luego del incidente Nodoka comenzó a vivir en la casa para ayudar a Kasumi con los cuidados de la familia, aún se lamentaba por no haber estado allí cuando todo sucedió, pero su ayuda fue de vital importancia para la familia luego de lo acontecido. Los chicos pasaron dos meses hospitalizados, una recuperación increíblemente rápida para las condiciones en las que se encontraban, ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que les dieron el alta y el mismo tiempo desde que la familia supo que Akane no podría tener hijos, pero habían decidido no informarles hasta que estuvieran en plena forma por temor a una recaída. Ranma y Akane se mantuvieron juntos durante todo ese tiempo, si bien nunca hubo declaración se notaba desde lejos cuanto se querían, ambos se cuidaban mutuamente y sólo necesitaban el cuidado de la familia durante las noches, por lo que Nabiki dormía en el cuarto de Akane y Ranma con su padre previendo cualquier eventualidad.

-Creo que ya llegaron- dijo Kasumi al escuchar la puerta de la entrada abriéndose.

Ambas mujeres observaron desde el pasillo como Akane subía las escaleras en silencio, seguida por Ranma, su eterno protector. Decidieron no intervenir, ambos necesitaban descansar, más tarde hablarían con ellos cuando bajaran a cenar. Al llegar a su habitación, Akane entró inmediatamente sin mediar palabra, encerrándose allí, Ranma por su parte sólo se quedó unos segundos observando la puerta cerrada. Esa puerta que fácilmente podría derribar con una patada, en estos momentos parecía una barrera infranqueable, él no podría acercarse a ella, no hasta que ella lo permitiera, no hasta que él aclarara sus sentimientos, necesitaba pensar así que subió al tejado.

* * *

Soy un idiota… dirás que eso no es noticia, que lo sabías desde el primer día que me viste, pero hoy superé cualquier idiotez que haya cometido en la vida.

Me siento mal… sé que es estúpido, sé que no debería sentir esta tristeza, pero no puedo evitarlo. Aquella semana, viéndote en esa cama, postrada, sin dar signos de mejoría, dándome cuenta a cada momento que lo único que te mantenía viva eran esas máquinas. Eso fue sufrimiento, eso fue tristeza y desesperación, esa fue la peor semana de mi vida, pero luego abriste tus ojos y en ese momento supe lo que era ser realmente feliz. Estabas allí con vida, te recuperarías y todo regresaría a la normalidad, no podía imaginar algo mejor que eso. Fui tan feliz durante todo este tiempo, tenerte conmigo es lo mejor que puedo imaginar, sin embargo hoy fue diferente, hoy me sentí triste, abatido con esa noticia. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo puedo entristecerme si sigues estando conmigo? Pensar en que casi te perdí me hace sentir deseos de golpearme por no poder sonreír en estos momentos, ¿qué importa haber perdido la posibilidad de tener un hijo si te sigo teniendo conmigo?

Escuchar tu llanto ahogado por la almohada me parte el alma, pero si yo me siento de esta forma no puedo imaginar lo que sentirás tú. Alguien inteligente no se habría recostado en el tejado a pensar, justo sobre tu habitación, sabiendo que escuchar tu llanto solo lo martirizaría… pero yo no soy alguien inteligente. Imagino que esta es la única forma que encuentro de castigarme.

Con el tiempo saliste del hospital, me quedé allí a tu lado siempre, cuidando de ti, vigilando que nadie se atreviera a molestarte, y tú hacías lo mismo por mí, una sonrisa tuya podía aliviar mi dolor mucho más efectivamente que cualquier tonto medicamento. Desde que todo sucedió han pasado casi seis meses, y en todo este tiempo nunca tuve el valor de hablar, bueno si de hablar, dije muchas cosas, la mayoría fueron tonterías, pero nunca te dije lo más importante. Realmente te necesito Akane, no sólo necesito tu compañía o tu amistad como siempre las tuve, desde que desperté aquel horrible día, desde que te encontré agonizando en ese charco de sangre a un lado de mi cama, lo decidí, te amaría con locura, te daría todo de mí, sólo tenías que quedarte conmigo, sólo permanecer a mi lado y yo te haría la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Moriría y mataría las veces que me lo pidieras sólo por ver tu hermosa carita sonriente, sin embargo… nunca hablé.

No imaginas la cantidad de noches en las cuales al entrar a escondidas a tu habitación, tuve que hacerlo por la puerta ya que me prohibiste que volviera a saltar hacia tu ventana hasta que me recuperara, dispuesto a susurrarte al oído que te amaba, que eras mi vida, que lo daría todo por ti. Añoraba despertarte con esas palabras, podía imaginar tu rostro somnoliento y confundido, tus labios maravillándome con esa hermosa sonrisa, tu voz preguntándome si se trataba de un sueño. Pero siempre acababa acobardándome luego de observarte un rato, no tengo dudas, sé que me aceptarías, sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti, pero había algo que aún me molestaba… Tenía tanto miedo de acabar haciéndote daño de alguna forma, hacerte algo que mil golpes de tu mazo no pudieran solucionar.

* * *

La introspección de Ranma se vió interrumpida por los gritos de furia de su prometida, y el sonido de objetos chocando contra las paredes y rompiéndose.

-¡Demonios, debo detenerla antes que se haga daño!- exclamó al tiempo que se incorporaba en el tejado.

En tanto en el cuarto de Akane su lámpara de noche se hacía añicos contra la pared.

-¡Maldición, no me alcanzó con arruinarme la vida! ¡También tuve que hacerlo con la de él!- gritaba fuera de sí, sin importarle pisar los trozos de vidrio y cerámica esparcidos por el suelo.

Mientras se desahogaba tendida sobre su cama su turbado cerebro llegó a una conclusión, talvez Ranma necesitara un heredero, sabía bien que los padres de él simplemente no lo presionaban porque esperaban a que se recuperara, pero de ahora en más volverían a insistir con ese tema, sobre todo su madre para la cual un nieto sería una gran prueba de la hombría del muchacho. Y ahora ellos no obtendrían el heredero allí, así que seguramente lo obligarían a casarse con otra de sus prometidas contra su voluntad. ¿Y si elegían a Shampoo y ella se lo llevaba a China para que viviera como un amazona más, en una sociedad donde los hombres sólo servían para procrear mujeres con buenos genes? O peor… talvez lo obligaran a casarse con Kodachi, ni siquiera Ukyo era una buena opción, él le había dejado en claro que atender un puesto de okonomiyakis no estaba entre sus planes. Definitivamente por su estupidez, por su debilidad ante ese hechizo, lo condenaría, ese tenía que ser el motivo por el que se lo veía tan triste, y era algo que no se perdonaría jamás.

Una fuerte mano tomó su muñeca antes de que lanzara su reloj despertador hacía la puerta.

-Cálmate…- le pidió con la voz más dulce que pudo, como si intentara calmar una fiera.

-R… Ranma…- murmuró dejando caer el aparato que sostenía –Lo siento…

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a sentarla en su cama y comenzar a desprender los trozos de vidrios que se le habían incrustado en sus pies. Se concentró en su tarea evitando verla a los ojos, esos ojos hinchados y llenos de dolor le afectaban demasiado, y en estos momentos al menos él debía mantenerse fuerte para apoyarla.

-Hablaré con tío Genma y tía Nodoka para que no te obliguen a irte- comenzó a decir ella desviando la mirada hacía la ventana.

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertado levantando la mirada.

-También hablaré con papá, el dojo es más tuyo que mío, aunque no haya boda- continuó diciendo, él se mantuvo en silencio, esperando averiguar que loca idea había dando vueltas en su cabeza esta vez –Prometo que haré todo lo posible para que no te obliguen a casarte con Shampoo o las demás, de alguna forma lograré que esperen a que encuentres a la chica indicada, y entonces podrás tener… lindos niños… con… ella- acabó con dificultad sin poder evitar llorar amargamente, sin atreverse a observarlo.

Bien, eso le daba una leve idea de lo que ella pensaba, como siempre, tenía una percepción equivocada de las cosas. Ese llanto lo estaba matando, ella sufría, ella sufría porque él era un cobarde y nunca se atrevió a hablarle con franqueza, ¡al diablo con las dudas! Ella lo necesitaba, y lo necesitaba ahora, se prometió a si mismo que jamás volvería a permitir que ella sufriera, nunca la lastimaría ni siquiera por error. Así que con renovados ánimos se incorporó, rodeando con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo, apretándola contra su pecho en un abrazo tan lleno de amor, que dolía continuar callando.

-Hace tiempo que encontré a esa chica…- dijo con suavidad, demasiado cerca de su oreja, tanto que la ponía nerviosa –Y tú la conoces bien…- el rostro de Akane se compungió, esa frase dolía más de lo que esperaba, en su mente comenzaron a pasar velozmente imágenes de chicas de la escuela, y otras conocidas sin que lo pudiera evitar –Te amo Akane… sólo a ti, desde hace más tiempo del que puedo recordar…- concluyó separándose un poco para observarla.

Estaba en shock, con los ojos aún bañados por las lágrimas abiertos completamente, temblaba, ambos lo hacían. Lentamente dirigió su mirada a él, temerosa por lo que podía encontrar, no podía ser una burla, él no sería tan cruel, pero temía encontrar lástima, lástima por ella, el único motivo por el cuál él podría haber dicho esas palabras. Sus miradas se encontraron, y en ese instante se sintió renacer, en esos ojos azul cielo no podía encontrar más que amor, miles de recuerdos se agolparon en su cerebro, cada oportunidad en la que la salvó, cada disculpa, cada mirada fugaz, cada sonrisa, cada día desde que lo conoció él la había protegido de alguna forma. De pronto aquello que se negaba a aceptar por temor a que sólo fuera una vana ilusión, estaba tan claro que se sentía una idiota por no haberlo notado antes. Él la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él, esa certeza le caló tan hondo, que en ese momento supo que jamás volvería a dudar de él sin importar lo que hiciera.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, enterró su cabeza en el hombro de él y lloró con intensidad, sin saber si lo hacía por tristeza o felicidad. Él se mantuvo allí, quieto, sólo respondiendo al abrazo, mientras deslizaba una mano por la espalda de ella con lentitud, en una dulce caricia que la animaba a continuar desahogándose. Ella no respondió, él no esperaba una respuesta, sólo se mantenía allí, en esa incómoda posición en la que no estaba ni de pie, ni sentado, sino inclinado hacía delante para que ella que estaba sentada pudiera aferrarse a él con facilidad. Leves estremecimientos en el cuerpo de Akane auguraban el final del llanto, cuando al fin logró respirar con normalidad se retiró un poco de su cuerpo, ya no sentía vergüenza por la cercanía, pero aún necesitaba decirle algo, aunque su cerebro en estos momentos estaba completamente derretido. Lo miró a los ojos y un gran sonrojo, y expresión idiota se apoderaron de su rostro, un estado más propio de Ranma que de ella, en el cual por alguna extraña alquimia sentía que pronto se petrificaría, pero a él no pareció importarle, sólo le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, viéndola como sólo se ve a lo más querido para uno.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Le preguntó con suavidad mientras retiraba el flequillo que estaba pegado a su húmedo rostro.

No obtuvo respuesta, así que tomándola por los hombros, condujo su cabeza hacía su propio regazo, dejándola acostada en la cama en una posición muy parecida a la que habían disfrutado en el parque. Los minutos pasaron, ambos estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos, él intentando crear una estrategia a futuro, su caudal de valor se había extinto de un momento al otro, y ya no podía pensar con claridad teniéndola en tan íntimo contacto, ella sintiéndose algo culpable por sólo permitir que él le diera sin ofrecerle nada a cambio, con su cerebro regresando poco a poco a la normalidad.

Demasiado silencio, demasiada quietud, demasiado tiempo sólo para pensar, fue inevitable que un traicionero pensamiento llegara a ella. Ranma le daba todo, pero ella, ¿qué podía ofrecerle a cambio? Ya no se trataba de tontas inseguridades del pasado, ya no eran comparaciones con otras en cuanto a estética o habilidades culinarias, ahora era algo mucho más profundo, ella no podría darle un hijo… ya no era una mujer completa…

Se separó con brusquedad de él, y corrió hacía su ventana en un intento por alejarse lo más posible. Ranma sólo la miraba confundido, aún salía algo de humo de sus orejas, inequívoca prueba del estado en el que estuvo durante todo ese tiempo.

-Esto no va a funcionar Ranma… será mejor que no volvamos a vernos…- informó mostrándose lo más fría posible, sin atreverse a verlo.

Él se limitó a observar con preocupación como los pies de ella sangraban, esas palabras habrían sido demasiado dolorosas en otras circunstancias, pero ahora sabía bien que sólo era un arranque más de ella.

-No vuelvas a decir eso- no sonaba a orden, ni siquiera había una pizca de molestia en su voz, eso era lo que más atemorizaba.

-¡No te acerques!- gritó Akane, cuando lo vio dirigiéndose a ella con lentitud.

-¿Es que no ves los vidrios del suelo?- le preguntó alzándola en brazos.

-¡Suéltame!- le ordenó mientras pataleaba intentando zafarse -¡Esto no está bien, debes alejarte de mi…!

-¡Esto es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida Akane, ¿en qué demonios estás pensando ahora?!- preguntó mientras la sentaba sobre el escritorio, e intentaba recordar donde había gasas y vendas.

-¿Olvidas que no podré darte hijos?- preguntó cabizbaja.

-Aquí están…- dijo para si mismo mientras sacaba un botiquín uno de los cajones del armario.

-¡¿Me estás escuchando idiota?!

-Si te tengo conmigo, ¿crees que algo como eso me importa?- preguntó él con el botiquín en su mano, parado a un palmo de narices de ella, mientras la observaba con tal intensidad que la dejó sin palabras, segundos después se arrodilló y retomó su anterior tarea de quitar los fragmentos incrustados en la carne.

-S… si lo creo…- logró articular finalmente –Te veías muy triste… te dolió demasiado saber que no podríamos tener hijos…

-Por un instante así fue…- admitió serenamente mientras comenzaba a vendarla –Pero luego recordé que casi te perdí una vez, y eso me alcanzó para darme cuenta de que sólo te necesito a ti para ser feliz, el resto es secundario- concluyó acabando su trabajo –Lo que notaste no fue tristeza, era culpa porque aunque sólo hubiera sido un segundo, en ese momento no valoré lo feliz que me haces- aclaró levantando la cabeza para mirarla.

Las lágrimas caían sin que lograra detenerlas, lo que él dijo se escuchó tan sincero que no podía dejar de creerle, era demasiado bueno, demasiado perfecto para ser sólo de ella.

-Aún así… ya no soy una mujer completa…- susurró ella –Nunca seré suficiente mujer para ti…

Juraría que lo escuchó gruñir en ese momento, lo vio ponerse de pie lentamente sin dejar de verla, había fuego en su mirada, tuvo la extraña sensación de haber despertado una fiera.

-Te demostraré lo contrario…- le susurró al oído, con tal sensualidad que le provocó un escalofrío.

Lo vio marcharse en silencio, ella aún inmóvil, temblando sin poder asimilarlo, sin saber que esperar, sólo pudo tragar saliva, tenía el presentimiento de que algo sucedería, algo extraño que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

**Continuará.**

Hola! Luego de tanto tiempo al fin concluyo este capítulo, debería estar estudiando pero sentía que debía terminarlo. Espero que les haya gustado, talvez me apresuré mucho en la relación de estos dos, no lo sé ustedes me dirán. Pero mi argumento es que luego de pasar por tantas cosas ambos maduraron en algo.

Bueno me despido, espero tener el siguiente antes de fin de año… espero…

Saludos y muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer.


	2. Capítulo 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Aviso:** Este capítulo contiene algo parecido a un lemon, quedan advertidos.

**Capítulo 2.**

Recogió trozo tras trozo, teniendo mucho cuidado de no pisarlos nuevamente, tampoco podía darse el lujo de cortarse las manos con ellos o Ranma se lo reprocharía… Ranma, ese nombre la hacía estremecerse. Habían pasado escasos minutos desde que él se marchó, decidida a olvidar sus nervios comenzó a limpiar el destrozo que había hecho, pero olvidar esos ojos observándola con ardor y esa voz tan profunda, no era tarea fácil. Y no sólo era eso, él al fin le había dicho que la amaba, después de tanto soñarlo él lo dijo, de la forma más tierna que existía, y ella no fue capaz de responderle.

-¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?!- exclamó Kasumi, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Akane se la quedó mirando desconcertada, debía estar muy concentrada para no haber escuchado siquiera cuando abrió la puerta.

-Akane, ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó Nodoka adentrándose hasta donde comenzaba a haber vidrios.

-S… si, lo siento, sólo se me cayeron algunas cosas… -sonrió nerviosamente, sabiendo que eso no convencería a nadie.

Ambas mujeres se miraron, no eran quienes para presionarla, ninguna de ellas había pasado por lo mismo que Akane a su corta edad.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para limpiar?- preguntó Nodoka en tono maternal.

-No se preocupen, sólo me hace falta una escoba y un recogedor.

-Yo te lo traeré -dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa –La cena está casi lista, ¿bajarás?

-Lo siento Kasumi, no tengo hambre- dijo suavemente.

-Está bien, dejaré tu parte en la cocina, así podrás comer cuando lo desees.

-Muchas gracias, Kasumi- hizo una reverencia mientras las mujeres se retiraban.

Con los implementos de limpieza adecuados acabó de ordenar muy rápido, así que se recostó en su cama a pensar. Lo que le dijo a Ranma era verdad, no se sentía suficiente mujer para él, el prototipo de mujer era bella, exuberante, dulce, buena ama de casa, sumisa, y una gran madre… en ninguna de esas cosas encajaba ella. Pero aún así, se sentía culpable, él le abrió su corazón y ella no hizo más que alejarlo, lo hacía por su bien pero, pasaron tantas cosas en sus vidas, tantos enfrentamientos contra enemigos poderosos o locos peligrosos, tantas veces en las cuales casi mueren, que aprendió que la vida podía ser extremadamente corta, todo podía desaparecer y transformarse en una pesadilla de un momento para el otro sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. Si lo veía por ese lado, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era disfrutar del momento, ser feliz y hacer feliz a los que quería mientras aún tuviera la posibilidad. Ella quería hacer feliz a Ranma, de eso no había dudas. ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar si le decía que lo amaba, si lo aceptaba como tanto deseaba hacerlo? Si él en algún momento se aburría de ella, lo dejaría libre para que hiciera su vida.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, estaba decidida, aceptaría la declaración de amor de Ranma, disfrutaría de la relación, y lo haría lo más feliz que pudiera. Un sonido la hizo incorporarse, al prestar atención al origen del mismo, vio un papel doblado en el suelo, se apresuró a leerlo; "_Te espero en mi habitación en media hora._" La nota no iba firmada, no era necesario, ella sabía perfectamente quien la había escrito.

Ranma por su parte bajaba las escaleras con decisión, la familia estaba cenando, todos allí reunidos, eso era bueno. Se paró en el pasillo justo frente a la apertura que daba a la sala, con las manos en su cintura los miró seriamente esperando a que le prestaran atención. Esperó y esperó, sin embargo, la única que había dejado de comer para observarlo intrigada era Kasumi, el resto continuaba comiendo como si no existiera. Se aclaró la garganta algo molesto, consiguiendo la atención de todos excepto su padre que continuaba tragando como un animal en vías de extinción, a pesar de no estar en su forma de panda.

-¡Escúchame viejo!- le gritó, pero no logró su atención hasta lanzarle un vaso con agua que luego de impactar en la cabeza del hombre derramó su contenido produciendo la instantánea transformación –Tengo algo que decirles…- comenzó ignorando los gruñidos de protesta del panda –¡Ahora voy a entrar a mi habitación y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se acerque a menos de veinte metros de allí hasta que yo salga! ¿Entendido?- preguntó mirándolos fijamente, esta vez no aceptaría interrupciones.

-Oh, mi niño necesita dormir…- dedujo Nodoka luego de unos segundos –¡Genma no hagas ruido cuando entres!- le ordenó al panda a su lado.

Genma asintió mostrando un cartel que decía; "_Entraré con pasos de niña_", mientras recreaba sus palabras caminando de puntillas por la sala.

-Eso tengo que firmarlo- comentó Nabiki mirando de reojo al panda.

-Cuidar de mi niña debe ser muy cansado, descansa muchacho, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella por hoy- asintió compresivamente Soun.

-Enseguida te subiré un té relajante para que duermas mejor- avisó Kasuimi poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la cocina.

-¡Un momento!- gritó furioso logrando que todos se detuvieran –¡Nadie entrará a mi habitación! ¡Oyaji tú no dormirás allí! ¡Y nada de cámaras, micrófonos o grabaciones de ningún tipo! ¡Nos dejarán solos no importa si tardamos media hora o tres semanas en salir!

-¡¿Nos…?!- preguntó sagaz Nabiki, siendo la única que no fue intimidada por al firmeza del chico –Así que por eso tanto misterio…- dedujo mirándolo con una media sonrisa, obteniendo como única respuesta el automático sonrojo del chico.

-¡Que orgullo mi hijo es tan varonil!

-¿Escuchó eso Saotome? ¡Al fin lo logramos!

-¡Así es Tendo, las escuelas se unirán!- comentó Genma emocionado, luego de volver a la normalidad.

-Creo que deberían esperar al matrimonio…- señaló tímidamente Kasumi en medio de la algarabía.

-¡Esto será una bomba!- exclamó emocionada Nabiki ignorando a su hermana mientras apretaba los botones de su calculadora –¡Los Tatewaki pagarán una fortuna por esta información!

Ranma hasta el momento estaba inmóvil, con sus ojos en blanco y su cabeza a punto explotar por la presión, pero al imaginar la reacción de Kuno y Kodachi cuando escucharan los rumores que Nabiki echaría a correr, cayó a tierra de golpe. Kuno no era problema, sólo lo atacaría a él, pero Kodachi tenía los medios y la falta de cordura suficiente para ensañarse con Akane hasta acabar haciéndole daño, y eso jamás lo permitiría, nadie lastimaría a Akane, no de nuevo…

-¿Algún día dejarán de hacerlo?- preguntó con aparente calma, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por el flequillo y sus puños apretados.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó Soun dejando de lanzar confeti al aire.

-¡Arruinarnos la vida!- gritó encendiendo su aura -¡Cada vez que algo está a punto de suceder entre nosotros nos interrumpen! ¡O es un flash, o un sollozo, o un estúpido cartel con algo escrito, o un comentario acerca de lo lindos que nos vemos o lo varonil que soy! ¡Y eso cuando tenemos suerte y no aparece algún loco queriendo matarnos!

-¡Ustedes son unos egoístas, después de todo lo que hemos colaborado no nos permiten compartir su felicidad!- dijo Genma de brazos cruzados haciéndose el molesto, mientras un sollozante Soun asentía.

-¡¿Egoístas?!- preguntó fuera de sí, sin poder creer lo que su padre decía.

-Ranma…- lo llamó Kasumi con su dulce voz, logrando calmarlo al instante –Ninguno de nosotros ha querido interferir, pero los queremos y nos preocupamos por ustedes.

-Así es, solamente buscamos cuidarlos, nunca fue con mala intensión- completó Nodoka, mientras miraba de reojo a Nabiki que ajena a todo ya estaba a punto de hacer explotar su calculadora por la velocidad con la que sumaba cifras.

-Sólo no se acerquen a mi habitación…- pidió más tranquilo mientras se retiraba –No se trata sólo de mi, Akane está mal, si arruinan esto… no creo tener otra oportunidad para acercarme a ella…- finalizó mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

Los presentes se limitaron a continuar con su cena en silencio, por esta vez dejarían a los chicos solos, pero que no se acostumbraran…

Akane continuaba en su habitación, mirando fijamente como el minutero de su reloj despertador, la única aguja sobreviviente a su despliegue de furia, se movía casi imperceptiblemente. Estrujó nerviosa la falda entre sus manos, aún faltaban diez minutos, luego de suspirar en un vano intento por liberar algo de tensión decidió distraerse en algo, buscó en su armario, talvez ese vestido blanco sin mangas con detalles en celeste sería más apropiado que la ropa arrugada que llevaba puesta. Luego de cambiarse se miró al espejo, sus ojos aún estaban algo hinchados, esperaba que no le molestara, fue entonces cuando se descubrió a si misma intentando verse linda para Ranma. No es que fuera algo nuevo, de hecho solía hacerlo muy a menudo, pero por primera vez no sentía la necesidad de negárselo a si misma. El reloj le indicó que apenas faltaba un minuto para la hora indicada, tragó en seco, intentando bajar el molesto nudo en su garganta, caminó lentamente hasta colocarse frente a la puerta con su mano en la perilla. Una sonrisa se abrió paso entre sus labios mientras esperaba que esa aguja llegara a destino, no sabía que pasaría de ahora en más, talvez la familia o algún loco arruinara las cosas, o terminaran discutiendo, pero fuera lo que fuera, él estaba allí esperándola y en estos momentos no podía imaginar algo mejor que eso…

Pronto sería la hora, podía presentirlo, ya que en esa habitación no había ningún aparato que marcara el paso del tiempo, y él aún no lograba que sus manos dejaran de temblar. La soledad y oscuridad del lugar no hacía más que despertar esa maldita inseguridad que siempre lo perseguía, ¿y si ella no aparecía? ¿Cómo debería tomarlo, como un rechazo? Pero había algo que lo ponía aún más nervioso… ¿Y si ella sí iba, que haría él entonces? Escribió esa nota y enfrentó a la familia decidido a tener un tiempo para ellos solos, un tiempo para demostrarle lo que ella significaba para él, para hacerle ver que lo era todo en su vida. Sin embargo, hasta ahora no lograba trazar un plan para lograrlo. La puerta se abrió detrás de él y el suave aroma de ella inundó sus sentidos haciéndolo tensarse, sin saber como reaccionar.

Lo vio allí, sentado en el suelo de espaldas a ella, la ventana estaba cerrada y la única iluminación de la habitación era el reflejo de la luna que se colaba por algunas rendijas. Cerró la puerta tras ella, y se adentró con lentitud sin dejar de verlo, el hombre que amaba, el que la esperaba, el que no hacía más que protegerla y cuidarla. Los nervios habían desaparecido en algún momento, se arrodilló detrás de él, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, se lo veía muy nervioso, tan tenso… Sus manos comenzaron a moverse enredándose en los cabellos azabache, desarmando la ajustada trenza con lentitud, peinando con devoción, y su dulce voz terminó de encantar el ambiente.

-¿Sabes que es lo primero que pensé cuando te conocí?- preguntó con suavidad, casi como un murmullo.

-¿Qué rayos hace una pelirroja sobre un panda en mi sala?- respondió él con una sonrisa, aún sin voltear, sólo dejándose mimar.

-Bien, lo segundo que pensé- admitió divertida -, fue que te veías muy solo… recuerdo que tus ojos tenían un aire de tristeza…

El tacto de las delicadas manos acariciando su cabello y parte de su rostro, la melodiosa voz flotando en el aire, llenándole el alma de tranquilidad, de felicidad por tenerla allí. Era una sensación tan agradable, que lo relajaba poco a poco, hasta que en algún momento se recargó sobre ella sin notarlo, solo concentrado en sentir las suaves caricias.

-En ese momento sentí la necesidad de hacerte compañía, te parecías tanto a mi en ese sentido, por eso te pregunté si querías ser mi amiga.

-Realmente fue muy agradable ver tu sonrisa en aquella ocasión… si sólo hubiera sabido que minutos después lo arruinaría todo, jamás me habría metido a bañarme.

-Ambos lo arruinamos… pero aún así no me arrepiento de nada, jamás me arrepentiría de lo que viví a tu lado, ¿sabes porqué?

-¿Porque soy irresistible?- preguntó con picardía recibiendo como respuesta un jalón en su cabello –¡Auch!

-Porque todo lo que hemos vivido me ha enseñado a amarte como el baka egocéntrico que eres…

Lo sintió estremecerse, para luego alejarse de ella. Los ojos se le humedecieron, no podía ser que lo hubiera arruinado todo, si él mismo se lo había dicho antes… ¿O sólo habría sido un sueño? Levantó la mirada cuando sintió que él la observaba con intensidad, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al percatarse de la proximidad de él, pero las lágrimas acabaron cayendo sin que pudiera evitarlo cuando vio dentro de sus ojos. Amor, no había más que amor en esos ojos, no necesitaba más, esa era la mayor prueba de aceptación que él podía darle.

En medio de la oscuridad sus rostros se acercaron con lentitud, mientras cerraban los ojos, rozaron temblorosamente sus labios… ese mágico contacto finalmente llegó, tan ansiado, tan valioso que sólo se concentraron en disfrutarlo, moviendo sus bocas con lentitud, convirtiendo la inexperiencia en oportunidad de conocerse. Sin querer romper con esa caricia tan suave y pausada, tan leve que podrían quedarse así durante horas

Las manos no tardaron en tomar vida propia, acariciando los rostros con dulzura, para deslizarse con suavidad por cuello y hombros. Las de él reposando sobre la espalda femenina, deleitándose con el calor que traspasaba el fino vestido, recorriendo la exquisita silueta como nunca antes, sin temor al rechazo, sin timidez, con la lentitud justa para probar con sus yemas la tersa superficie. Las de ella anclándose en el firme pecho, sintiendo los latidos acelerados de ese corazón que desde hacía tanto tiempo le pertenecía, saboreando ese calor que emanaba de él, enredándose en los botones de su camisa, desprendiéndolos con cuidado, buscando sentir la morena piel.

La ropa desapareció casi sin que lo notaran, mientras sus bocas continuaban la sincronizada danza de dar y recibir por igual. A ella no le importó sentir la fría duela en su espalda, a él no le importó sostener su peso en un brazo mientras el otro se movía por su cuerpo, explorando cada centímetro, amando cada pliegue.

El contacto de los labios sólo se rompió cuando mirarse a los ojos fue la imperiosa necesidad, no hubo preguntas ni aceptación, ninguno sabía lo que debía hacer, ninguno pensó en ello, simplemente lo hicieron. La calma, la suavidad y por sobre todas las cosas, el silencio reinó en esa habitación, las palabras, los gritos o gemidos no tenían cabida en ese místico acto. Más que un despliegue de pasión y deseo, se trataba de un ritual de unificación de almas y espíritu, en ese momento no existía más que ellos.

Ella fue aire, permitiendo que el calor de él se hiciera parte de si misma, elevándola, fraccionando cada trozo de cordura y volviendo a recomponerlo a su antojo. Él fue fuego, encendiéndose con cada leve movimiento de ella, dejándose guiar de acuerdo a su voluntad.

Todo acabó tan silencioso como comenzó, como si no quisieran romper la magia se quedaron abrazados en silencio, acostumbrándose a cada una de las sensaciones que sus inexpertos cuerpos les trasmitían, en un par de minutos acabaron por quedarse dormidos, con la certeza de que esa era la noche más feliz de sus vidas…

No se equivocaban, esa sería la última noche de paz que disfrutarían…

* * *

Un leve cosquilleo en su cuello la hizo abrir los ojos, sonrió con ternura al verlo frente a ella, mirándola con amor, sonriéndole dulcemente, con las finas hebras de cabello, que había liberado en la noche, cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos.

-Buenos días- sonó la voz de Ranma, se escuchaba tan dulce y llena de felicidad, parecía sentirse tan liberado como ella misma.

-Hola…- respondió aún somnolienta -¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó incorporándose, mientras se cubría con la sábana que habían jalado desde el futón antes de quedarse dormidos.

-Mucho…- susurró al tiempo que le daba un corto beso, retirándose rápidamente.

Akane rió suavemente, mientras lo veía desviar la mirada a un lado completamente sonrojado. No podía evitar comparar esa actitud de niño pequeño con la de hombre maduro que había demostrado en la noche. Era increíble como continuaba descubriendo facetas de él, y más increíble aún, cuanto amaba cada una de ellas.

-Aún debe ser muy temprano, ¿te gustaría entrenar un rato antes de desayunar?- le preguntó inocentemente mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

Pero al instante se arrepintió, sabía perfectamente lo que ese tipo de preguntas ocasionaban. Una negativa seguida por un par de insultos y por último la frase machista que siempre coronaba esas situaciones "_Yo no golpeo mujeres_".

-¡Claro!- fue la respuesta de él, tan natural y despreocupada que Akane se lo quedó viendo como si se hubiera convertido en un marciano.

Fue en ese momento en el que las palabras que Nabiki le dijo alguna vez cobraban sentido; "_Hermanita, el día que conozcas la cama de un hombre, conocerás el verdadero significado de la palabra dominio_". Era bueno saberlo, aunque no era algo honorable así que se prometió a si misma no utilizarlo para su beneficio, no demasiadas veces al menos…

El entrenamiento transcurrió en calma, mientras Akane atacaba como si fuera el fin del mundo, instando a Ranma a que hiciera lo mismo, él se mantenía esquivándola, claro que la calma duró lo que un suspiro, ya que diez minutos más tarde Ranma regresaba a la casa con Akane en brazos, que no hacía más que gritar y patalear.

-¡Te he dicho que me bajes, estoy bien, sólo fue es un rasguño!- le explicaba ella mientras intentaba sin éxito zafarse del agarre.

-Está sangrando- replicó él firme pero tranquilamente.

-¡Eso no es nada!

-Podría infectarse.

Así continuaron hasta que sus voces desaparecieron escaleras arriba, rato más tarde ambos bajaban tomados de la mano, mientras Kasumi y Nodoka los observaban felices, Soun y Genma sostenían botellas de sake que en algún momento hicieron aparecer de la nada, y Nabiki encendía su filmadora. Los chicos no terminaron de sentarse a desayunar cuando comenzó el interrogatorio.

-¿Durmieron bien?- comenzó Kasumi.

-¡Espero que te hayas comportado como un hombre, muchacho!- exclamó Genma, dándole "ligeras" palmadas en la espalda a su hijo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes preguntarle eso?!- lo reprendió Nodoka, aportando algo de coherencia y discreción al interrogatorio –Si no se hubiera desempeñado bien, Akane no tendría esa radiante sonrisa- completó mirando con ternura a su futura nuera, que lucía una mueca que poco se parecía a una sonrisa.

-¡Soy tan feliz, mi niñita al fin es una mujer!

-¡Oigan ustedes, ¿porqué deducen que Ranma y yo…?!- sin poder completar la pregunta volteó a ver a Ranma en busca de un poco de apoyo, encontrándose un chico que estaba más ocupado en volver a respirar con normalidad luego de los golpes de su padre, que en atender la conversación.

-¡Debemos planificar el casamiento!- exclamó el patriarca Tendo –Akane, encárgate de elegir un bonito vestido de novia porque el siguiente fin de semana organizaremos la boda.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- gritó furiosa al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa –¡Yo no pienso casarme tan pronto!

-Pues tendrán que hacerlo- informó su padre viéndola con seriedad, ignorando los primeros planos que Nabiki les hacía –Ya hemos esperado demasiado tiempo, ahora que al fin logramos que se entiendan no hay tiempo que perder, ¿no es así Saotome?

-Completamente de acuerdo Tendo.

-¡¿Se volvieron locos? No es asunto suyo, nosotros lo decidiremos cuando estemos preparados!- volvió a enfrentar a los dos hombres.

-¡Mala hija, ¿cómo puedes hablarle así a tu padre?! ¡Te lo he dado todo y, ¿así me pagas?!

Akane estaba a punto de gritar algo más, cuando sintió una conocida energía ardiendo detrás de ella, fue entonces cuando aprendió algo más; Un hombre sobre protector, se convierte en una fiera si atacan a su mujer.

-No vuelva a hablarle de esa forma…- ordenó Ranma mirando al hombre con absoluta seriedad –Nos casaremos cuando ella lo disponga.

-¡Nada de eso, tardaron años en llegar a esto, si esperamos por ustedes se casarán cuando estemos a un paso de la tumba!

-¡No diga eso Tendo, puede traernos mala suerte!- exclamó Genma asustado al imaginar su propia muerte.

-¡No serán ustedes quienes decidan cuando nos casaremos!- Ranma continuó discutiendo sin prestarle atención a su padre.

-¡Par de desconsiderados! ¡Deberían casarse en este momento, ya que ni siquiera un heredero nos darán!- gritó Soun, cubriéndose la boca al instante arrepentido por lo que dijo.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la casa, Nabiki bajó su cámara, Kasumi se llevó la mano al pecho, Nodoka y Genma observaron a los prometidos en silencio. Akane que hasta el momento no hacía más que observar embelezada como Ranma la defendía, volteó lentamente para ver a su padre, quien negaba con los ojos llorosos. Ranma miraba alternadamente a Akane y Soun, sin saber si abrazar a su chica, o partirle la cara a su futuro suegro.

-L… lo siento mi bebé… no quise decir eso- sollozaba el hombre, en un vano intento por reparar su grave error.

-Debemos ir a la escuela o se nos hará tarde…- fue la única respuesta de ella mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, para encaminarse al recibidor a buscar sus cosas.

Todos continuaron en silencio, mirando el lugar por que el que ella se marchó.

-Será mejor que tu también te des prisa- dijo Ranma dirigiéndose a Nabiki, al tiempo que se ponía de pie –Y quemarás esa cinta si sabes lo que te conviene- concluyó sin mirarla mientras seguía los pasos de Akane.

Minutos más tarde ambos se dirigían a la escuela, Akane caminaba en silencio con la mirada perdida en le horizonte. Ranma iba por la cerca sin quitare los ojos de encima, odiaba verla así, prefería mil veces que ella gritara, llorara o lo golpeara, a que se mantuviera sufriendo en silencio. Ella era su mujer, siempre lo había sido, pero en estos momentos el sentido de pertenencia se había elevado hasta niveles más allá de lo controlable, tenía que hacer algo, sacarla de ese estado, hacerla hablar de nuevo por lo menos.

-Akane…- la llamó deteniendo su marcha –Tú sabes bien que yo te esperaré el tiempo que necesites, ¿verdad?- continuó cuando obtuvo su atención.

-Si, lo sé…- respondió ella con una sonrisa de esas que podían iluminar la vida de cualquiera –Y tú… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó de vuelta, necesitaba confirmar que las palabras del desayuno habían sido reales y no solo motivadas por el calor de la discusión.

-Yo quiero…- bajó de la cerca, cayendo a escasos centímetros de ella –Tenerte a mi lado por siempre, y si casándonos puedo convencer al resto de dejarnos en paz, lo haría con gusto- finalizó con un rápido beso, igual que el de la mañana, sólo que esta vez no desvió la mirada a pesar haberse sonrojado bastante.

Los ojos de Akane brillaron, era tan gratificante sentirse querida por él, de alguna forma teniéndolo cerca todo rastro de dudas e inseguridades desaparecía. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos, cuando la campana de la Furinkan resonó a lo lejos, ya era tarde y aún faltaban varias cuadras. Por el momento lo primordial era apresurarse y llegar antes de que cerraran los portones, ya tendría oportunidad de devolverle el bienestar que su sola presencia le proporcionaba.

Durante la noche Akane salió al pequeño balconcito a pensar, el aire que corría allí era el ideal para ordena ideas. Había perdonado a su padre por lo de la mañana, su temperamento se caracterizaba por sus explosiones sobre exageradas que comenzaban tan rápido como se extinguían, además él no lo había hecho con mala intención. Se recargó en la baranda, dejando escapar un suspiro, por más que lo intentaba no podía borrar de su mente la noche anterior, todo había sido tan mágico y gratificante que podría acostumbrarse a esos íntimos encuentros nocturnos.

-Dios soy una pervertida…

-Siempre lo he dicho- sonó una voz detrás de ella, al tiempo que sentía como le colocaban un abrigo en los hombros.

-Baka.

-Marimacho- respondió mientras la abrazaba –Oye, ¿qué es eso?

Siguió la mirada de su prometido y allí estaba, una enorme y redonda luna, teñida de un rojo sangre tan intenso que daba escalofríos.

-¿Un eclipse?- preguntó ella algo inquieta –No escuché que nadie comentara que habría uno…

-Deben haberlo olvidado, ya es muy tarde será mejor entrar- sugirió él restandole importancia al asunto.

Akane asintió y entró a la casa nuevamente, pero a mitad de camino notó que estaba sola, al girar lo vio en la misma posición en que lo dejó, observando fijamente la luna. Un extraño mal presentimiento se hizo presente, no sabía por qué, pero su instinto le gritaba que algo andaba mal.

-Ranma…- lo llamó algo temerosa.

Él dejó de observar la luna para verla a ella, a pesar de la considerable distancia que los separaba, y de lo fugaz y repentino del destello, lo vio con claridad, sus ojos azules, por un instante fueron carmesí, el mismo color que lucía la luna. Él sonrió y pasó a su lado diciendo algo a lo que no le prestó atención, y ella se quedó allí, de pie estática, mirando el mismo lugar. Ya no era un presentimiento sino una certeza, la misma sensación de incertidumbre, el mismo nerviosismo que aquella vez, cuando descubrió ese trozo de periódico que desencadenó todo. No podía siquiera imaginar que lo mismo volviera a suceder, no quería pasar por eso otra vez, las imágenes de él desangrándose en sus brazos, esas que tanto luchó por olvidar, regresaron tan vívidas como antes.

-No soportaría volver a perderte… no así… no de nuevo…

**Continuará.**

Hola a todos…

Bueno primero que nada mis disculpas por la tardanza, verán hace unos días le entró un virus a mi linda máquina y perdí todos los fics que no había publicado, por fortuna parte de este lo tenía en el correo, pero el epílogo del vendedor lo perdí y eso me retrasó bastante.

Ahora si a hablar del capítulo, le agradezco profundamente a Seraphy por haberme ayudado con el lemon, gracias a ella quedó un poco mejor, y a Sindy por sus consejos, aunque no pude llevarlos a cabo T_T… Y hablando del lemon, imagino que los decepcioné, pero realmente no me salen estas cosas, y en este caso particular desde un inicio la idea fue que fuera algo más emocional que carnal.

Por lo demás no sucedió demasiado en este capítulo, pero quería dejar todo lindo y bueno para luego… bueno ya me conocen XD. A partir del siguiente capítulo va a comenzar lo bueno… (Treku se ríe de forma diabólica frotándose las manos)

Saludos y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

Oh, y espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad y que tengan un próspero año nuevo ^^.


	3. Capítulo 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 3.**

Abrió sus ojos violentamente, con el corazón desbocado en su pecho intentó determinar donde se encontraba. Estaba en su casa, se sentó en la cama más tranquila, no había sido más que una tonta pesadilla. Miró hacia la cama de su hermana para asegurarse de no haberla despertado, pero la cama estaba vacía.

-Que extraño, Akane no suele levantarse hasta el amanecer- murmuró mientras se restregaba los ojos.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió lentamente, vio como Akane entraba con cuidado como si no quisiera despertarla, pero pronto se percató de que su hermana estaba sentada en la cama

-¿Ya despertaste Nabiki?- preguntó algo nerviosa, buscando algo en las penumbras.

-Así es, tuve un mal sueño… ¿Dónde estabas?

-Bajé a tomar un poco de agua- se apresuró a responder –Tu sueño, ¿estuvo muy feo?

-Un poco, pero nada de que preocuparse- respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

-Te traeré leche tibia para que puedas conciliar el sueño nuevamente- se ofreció mientras sacaba del armario una de sus bufandas.

-No es necesario que te molestes, estoy bien. ¿Por qué te pones esa bufanda?

-No es molestia, descuida, y la bufanda es parra no enfermarme, es que abajo hay un poco de corriente, enseguida regreso- sin dar tiempo a más preguntas huyó de la habitación.

-Akane está cada día más rara…- comentó Nabiki encendiendo la luz, y sacando el radio que escondía en el colchón –Por fortuna coloqué micrófonos también en la cocina- comentó para si misma mientras ajustaba la frecuencia.

Un par de habitaciones a la derecha, un joven despertaba sumamente agitado luego de una horrible, el sudor caía desde su frente pasando por su rostro y cuello, mientras respiraba forzadamente, intentando calmarse.

-Sólo fue una pesadilla, nada fue real…- se dijo a si mismo.

-Así que tú también- escuchó la aguardentosa voz de su padre.

Lo observó detenidamente, se veía bastante tranquilo, aún así tenía un temple preocupado en su rostro. No le prestó demasiada atención, conociéndolo seguramente soñó que tenía que comenzar a trabajar para sobrevivir.

-No creo poder volver a dormir, bajaré a entrenar un poco, ¿vienes?- preguntó Ranma poniéndose de pie.

Obtuvo como única respuesta un sonoro ronquido, luego de dedicarle una molesta mirada salió de la habitación, algunas veces envidiaba la capacidad de su padre para olvidar las preocupaciones. Al bajar las escaleras notó que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, realmente no estaba de ánimos para hablar con nadie así que continuó su camino ignorándolo hasta que escuchó el sonido de un cristal estallando seguido de un agudo grito. En un instante estaba en la cocina, viendo la escena atónito.

-¿Intentaste calentar la leche en la estufa?- preguntó entrando en la cocina.

Akane dejó caer los trozos de vidrio que estaba recogiendo y se giró rápidamente viéndolo con los ojos desorbitados.

-S…si- asintió temblorosamente -¿Está mal?- preguntó algo más calmada al notar la mirada de él tan normal como siempre.

-No si hubieras utilizado un recipiente adecuado, pero… ¿Qué esperabas que sucediera si encendías el fuego con el vaso encima?- volvió a preguntar conteniéndose de gritarle, Akane podía sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

-No iba a calentarla demasiado, creí que si sólo la entibiaba no habría problema…- respondió ella mirando el piso algo avergonzada.

-Está bien, para la próxima ya lo sabes… ahora busca un recipiente de metal mientras limpio esto.

Minutos más tarde, Akane salía de la cocina con un orgulloso vaso de leche tibia, mientras Ranma se dirigía al dojo. Realmente necesitaba distraerse, verla no había hecho más que revivir su pesadilla.

Al día siguiente Soun observaba el grupo de ojerosos rostros que luchaban por mantenerse despiertos.

-Se ven terribles…- comentó mientras tomaba el tazón con arroz que le servía Nodoka.

-¿Dónde está Kasumi?- preguntó Nabiki.

-No lo sé, cuando me levanté ella ya había salido- respondió Nodoka observando con cariño como Akane intentaba despertar a Ranma que dormía plácidamente con su cabeza en la mesa.

-Lo que sucede es que Tofú tuvo un problema, así que Kasumi fue a ayudarlo- respondió Soun.

-¿Kasumi ayudando a Tofú? ¿Creen que esta vez sean necesarios bomberos para bajarlo de los cables de alta tensión?- preguntó irónicamente.

"_Talvez necesiten del ejército..._" respondió Genma con un cartel, quien en algún momento se había convertido en panda para soportar mejor el sueño.

-¡Vamos idiota despierta o llegaremos tarde!- gritó Akane jalando a Ranma de la trenza mientras lo arrastraba por el pasillo.

El trayecto a la escuela transcurrió en calma, Nabiki y Akane caminaban tranquilamente mientras esta última arrastraba a su prometido quien continuaba durmiendo.

-Entonces le cobré dos mil yenes y…- comentaba Nabiki mientras atravesaban el portón de la escuela, pero se detuvo al ver un conglomerado de estudiantes a mitad del patio.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- preguntó Akane resignada a que su tranquilo día se convirtiera en la locura de siempre.

-Es Kuno, está muy raro… más que de costumbre- comentó una chica que pasaba cerca.

-¿Más? Eso hay que verlo- señaló Nabiki sumergiéndose entre la multitud seguida de Akane.

Al llegar al centro, pudieron ver a Kuno de pie sobre una caja de madera, dando un discurso.

-… ¡Pero yo sé que esa horrible pesadilla no se volverá realidad, el gran Kuno Tatewaki, estrella de kempo y la esperanza de Furinkan, no permitiré que tal atrocidad suceda!- decía prepotentemente –Y para asegurarme de ello, ustedes buscarán y me traerán a Akane Tendo y a la chica de los cabellos de fuego, porque he decidido que hoy mismo ambas se convertirán en mis esposas- concluyó esperando el aplauso que de seguro vendría.

-¡¿Te volviste loco Kuno?!- gritó Akane exasperada, captando la inmediata atención de todos.

-Oh, amada mía, no pudiste esperar a que te encontrara, ¿verdad? Tranquila, nos casaremos ahora mismo, y luego buscaré a la pelirroja, ¡así los tres seremos felices por siempre!- exclamó emocionado al tiempo que corría hacía la chica de sus sueños.

Nunca supo de donde vino ese puñetazo directo a su rostro, el rayo azul de Furinkan cayó inconciente a los pies de Akane.

-¡Este idiota está cada día más loco!- exclamó Ranma mirándolo con desprecio, mientras bajaba el puño con el que lo había golpeado.

-¡¿Estuviste despierto todo este tiempo?!- le gritó Akane mirándolo molesta.

-Pues… si- admitió casi en un susurro.

-¡Así que dejaste que te trajera hasta aquí para no caminar!

-¡Tú me trajiste porque quisiste, ¿Crees que me agrada que me arrastres por medio Nerima?!

-¡Pues así parece!

Un grupo de chicas caminaba cerca de ellos con baldes de agua sucia la cual habían utilizado para limpiar uno de los salones. Iban tan compenetradas charlando que una de ellas tropezó con una piedrita y el balde se zafó de sus manos volando en dirección a Ranma, como no podía ser de otra forma.

-¿Porqué a mi?- preguntó resignado mientras se quitaba el recipiente de su cabeza, y sacudía su rojizo cabello.

Ese fue el momento en que Kuno despertó para encontrar frente a sí a su otra diosa.

-¡Cabellos de fuego ven a mis brazos!- exclamó al tiempo la abrazaba por detrás.

-¡Suéltame Kuno!- gritó la pelirroja mientras se libraba de él y lo mandaba a volar al otro lado del patio.

Kuno no desistió, y continuó corriendo hacía ella en pos de demostrarle su cariño, mientras gritaba proposiciones de matrimonio. Los presentes no tardaron en retirarse, ver a Ranma en su forma de chica siendo perseguida por todo el patio no era nada nuevo. Nabiki se giró con la intensión de marcharse también, pero alguien la tomó del brazo deteniéndola.

-Necesito un favor- le dijo Akane seriamente sin quitar la vista de su prometido.

-¿Y que favor es ese?

-Durante el receso iré a hablar con Kuno.

-¿Con Kuno, para qué?- preguntó Nabiki algo desconcertada.

-Intentaré convencerlo de que deje a Ranma en paz.

-¿Qué lo deje en paz? ¿Y porque quieres tú que…?- se detuvo al observar la mirada de su hermana -¡Un momento, ¿tú estás celosa de Kuno?!- dedujo alarmada mientras la señalaba acusadoramente.

-Talvez- respondió sencillamente Akane, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Oye Akane, tú estás mal…

-Finalmente…- comenzó a explicar interrumpiendo a su hermana -Comprendí que Ranma no tiene ningún interés en Shampoo o Ukyo, él no las ve más que como amigas.

-Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta- señaló Nabiki cruzándose de brazos.

-Y en este punto… ¿Qué diferencia a Kuno de ellas?- preguntó desviando la mirada de Ranma para posarla sobre su hermana.

-¡Qué Kuno es un hombre!

-Así es, y no existe fuerza sobre este mundo que lo haga entender que su diosa de la trenza también lo es- dijo volviendo su mirada al árbol que Kuno intentaba trepar sin éxito para alcanzar a Ranma, que estaba escondido en la copa del mismo.

-Mmm… creo que entiendo tu punto, aunque sigue siendo muy extraño… De todas formas no creo que a Ranma le agrade que vayas a hablar con Kuno para defender…¿la?

-Es por eso que te necesito, quiero que lo mantengas ocupado durante el receso, así podré hablar con Kuno tranquilamente.

-Muy bien, son quinientos yenes.

-¡¿Me vas a cobrar?!

-¡Oh, vamos! Es una ganga y lo sabes.

-Está bien, pero pagaré sólo si logras que Ranma no sospeche nada- advirtió Akane, viendo seriamente a su hermana.

La campana de la escuela sonó en ese momento así que los que aún quedaban fuera se apresuraron a entrar, excepto por Kuno que intentaba atrapar a su cabellos de fuego para colocarle un anillo de compromiso, y Ranma que por supuesto lo evitaba como si fuera el demonio o algo peor.

La mañana transcurrió sin novedades, a la hora del almuerzo la mayoría de los alumnos permanecían en el salón charlando, Akane estaba con sus amigas, mientras Ranma aún sentado en su pupitre la observaba.

-¡Akane, me encanta tu mascada!- exclamó una de las chicas.

-¡Es verdad! Lo noté desde que llegaste, te queda muy bien- afirmó otra de ellas.

-¿Ustedes creen? Gracias chicas- respondió la aludida palpando la suave seda del pañuelo amarillo que llevaba atado al cuello _-. ¡Rayos, si Ranma no deja de observarme acabará el receso y no podré salir a hablar con Kuno!-_ pensó molesta mirando de reojo a su prometido.

-¡Mañana vendré con una mascada!- exclamó Yuca.

-¡Yo también!

-¡Y yo!

-¡Comencemos una moda!

-¡Si!

-_¡Estúpida charla de chicas! ¡Vamos Akane deja de hablar tonterías y acércate para salir a almorzar juntos!- _pensaba él, mirándola fijamente como si pudiera atraerla de esa forma, pero ella no hacía más que ignorarlo.

Un par de compañeras de Nabiki se pararon en el pasillo, justo enfrente de la puerta del salón, a conversar.

-¿Dices que Kuno viene para aquí?- preguntó una llamando la atención de Ranma.

-Así es, aunque no sé para que trae ese par de cubos con agua- respondió la segunda chica.

No tuvo que escuchar más, en un instante Ranma se había lanzado por la ventana, escapando de tener que pasar nuevamente por lo mismo de la mañana.

-_¡Perfecto!_- pensó Akane mientras le sonreía al par de chicas.

Luego de dar una excusa tonta a sus amigas, Akane salió de su salón a buscar al Rayo Azul, sabía donde lo encontraría, desde hacía unos meses él había adoptado ese lugar como su territorio. Subió numerosas escaleras hasta llegar a la parte más alta del instituto, abrió la puerta de metal y dio unos pasos fuera, y comenzó a recorrer el techo del instituto con la mirada.

-¡Tendo Akane!- exclamó Kuno de pronto, al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba de un golpe detrás de ella asustándola -¡Has venido a mis brazos!- gritó emocionado mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Ya…suéltame… Kuno…- ordenó con dificultad luchando para zafarse del agarre.

Finalmente logró conectar un gancho a la mandíbula del chico dejándolo semi inconciente. Caminó hacía atrás alejándose, hasta que su espalda chocó con la cerca de protección, de pronto la idea de permanecer a solas con Kuno a diez metros de altura, y sabiendo que Ranma no llegaría a protegerla ante cualquier eventualidad, no era tan tentadora. Pero aún tenía una misión, así que esperó a que Kuno se incorporara y comenzó a hablar.

-Tengo que pedirte algo muy importante, así que escúchame- habló tranquila pero firmemente.

-Puedes hablar- asintió ceremonialmente él.

-Quiero que dejes en paz a la pelirroja- ordenó viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿D… dejar a mi diosa de la trenza?- preguntó él, afectado.

-Así es, quiero que dejes de buscarla y de abrazarla cada vez que la ves.

-Akane Tendo… tú… ¡estás celosa!- exclamó emocionado lanzándose a abrazarla.

-¡Claro que no Kuno no es lo que piensas!- gritó intentando liberarse desesperadamente del agarre.

Mientras tanto, en el patio trasero de la escuela Ranma estaba muy ocupado atrapando cientos de fotos que volaban por los cielos.

-¡Maldición Nabiki, ¿cuándo las tomaste?!- gritó atrapando una antes que cayera en las manos de un chico con cara de pervertido.

-Mmm…- puso cara de pensativa mientras veía una de las fotografías –Mientras dormías- dedujo y lanzó otro puñado de fotos, al cielo.

En las fotos aparecía nada menos que una voluptuosa pelirroja sólo vistiendo unos pantaloncillos, profundamente dormida en una posición no demasiado sexy, pero que tampoco dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Oye Nabiki- la llamó una de sus amigas, mientras Ranma estaba ocupado atrapando las fotografías -¿Es verdad que Akane te pagó por esto?- le preguntó desconfiando.

-Así es, quinientos yenes- informó observando atentamente como Ranma destruía la última fotografía.

-¡Nabiki dame eso!- ordenó Ranma señalando la caja de cartón repleta de más fotos, que ella cargaba en estos momentos.

-Upss…- respondió la aludida mientras lanzaba al aire la caja, que se dio vuelta esparciendo el contenido sobre ellos –Se me resbaló- explicó con falsa inocencia.

Mientras Ranma se entretenía recogiendo las vergonzosas imágenes del césped, y quitándoselas a los alumnos que había por ahí, Akane y Kuno estaban sentados frente a frente en el techo.

-Entonces… dices que mi diosa de la trenza tiene una maldición…- confirmó Kuno mirando ceremonialmente al cielo, con la huella del zapato de Akane en el medio del rostro y varias contusiones en cabeza y cuerpo.

-¡Así es, por eso no puede comprometerse contigo!

-Soy un caballero, el más humilde y noble de ellos, y como tal sé cuando algo está fuera de mi alcance.

-Entonces… ¿La dejarás en paz?- preguntó Akane emocionada.

-¡Claro que no! Desafiaré al hechicero que ha puesto tan terrible conjuro sobre esa dulce flor, no permitiéndole abrir sus delicados pétalos al amor- declaró dramáticamente con el puño cerrado mientras lágrimas se asomaban de sus ojos.

-¡No puedes! No sabes quien le puso esa maldición, ni siquiera sabes si fue una persona.

-¡Claro que lo sé, fue ese hechicero Saotome!

-¡No!- le gritó frustrada, lo último que necesitaba era meter en más problemas a Ranma –¡Ranma no es el que la hechizó!

-¿No es Saotome, entonces quien?

-Pues… es…- comenzó a balbucear buscando algo en su mente.

El timbre sonó en ese momento, y agradeciendo internamente a la deidad que la sacó de tal aprieto corrió hacía la puerta.

-Lo siento Kuno, tengo que entrar a clases. ¡Adiós!- se despidió con la mano mientras regresaba al interior de la escuela.

Akane entró velozmente al salón y se acomodó en su pupitre, para su fortuna Ranma aún no había vuelto, así que nunca se percató de su pequeña escapada. Al finalizar las clases regresaron a la casa tranquilamente, al llegar Kasumi los recibió.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo les fue en la escuela?- preguntó amablemente.

-Muy bien- respondió Akane con una sonrisa.

-Habla por ti- intervino Ranma cruzado de brazos aún molesto por quedarse sin almorzar a causa de cierta futura cuñada.

-Tía Nodoka y yo preparamos té y unas galletas, ¿les gustaría acompañarnos?- preguntó con una sonrisa, como si adivinara que ninguno de ellos comió su almuerzo.

-¡Claro, me muero de hambre!- respondieron ambos al unísono.

Ya en la sala, los cuatro disfrutaban de una agradable merienda, Nodoka y Kasumi hacían comentarios sobre su día, mientras Ranma y Akane comían como si no lo hubieran hecho en semanas.

-El té está delicioso, ¿dónde lo compraste?- preguntó Nodoka.

-En el puesto que está en la calle del consultorio del doctor Tofú- respondió Kasumi.

-¡Es verdad!- exclamó Akane recordando la charla del desayuno -¿Qué problema tuvo Tofú para que fueras a ayudarle?

-Pues, mira Akane, tú sabes que la vida de un doctor no es sencilla- comenzó a explicar ante la confundida mirada de su hermana –Algunos de sus pacientes son gente muy anciana y aunque él es un excelente médico, hay cosas inevitables- luego de eso se quedó callada mirando melancólicamente su té.

-¿Quieres decir que… uno de sus pacientes murió?-

-Así es, el señor Mazuya estaba muy enfermo, por eso lo internaron la semana pasada, esta madrugada el doctor lo encontró muerto en su cama.

-Que fuerte… pobre Tofú debe estar destrozado, él siempre se preocupa demasiado por sus pacientes- comentó Akane tristemente.

-Así es, el pobre se siente culpable, dice que si no hubiera dormido eso no habría sucedido.

-Es muy raro que a un médico le afecte tanto la muerte de un paciente- comentó Ranma cuando ya no quedaban más galletas sobre la mesa.

-Los médicos también son personas hijo- le recordó Nodoka resaltando lo obvio.

-Eso ya lo sé- respondió ofendido -. Pero los médicos están acostumbrados a pasar por eso.

-Así es, pero aún así el doctor se veía tan triste…

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, sintiéndose mal por el buen doctor. Horas más tarde Akane salía del baño con su pijama puesta, esa noche dormiría temprano para recuperarse de la madrugada anterior. Pero al pasar frente a la puerta de Ranma, alguien la tomó del brazo jalándola hacía e interior de la habitación.

-¡¿Qué demon…?!- comenzó a decir, pero una mano le cubrió la boca.

-Shh… si gritas nos descubrirán- le susurró mientras quitaba la mano de su boca y cerraba la puerta.

-Oye, ¿y para que me encerraste aquí?- preguntó ella más tranquila intentando distinguir los ojos de su prometido en las penumbras.

-No tendría que hacerlo si Nabiki no estuviera en tu habitación- explicó acercándose hasta acorralarla contra una pared -. Sólo quería desearte buenas noches- murmuró mientras acercaba su boca a cuello de ella.

Akane se quedó congelada en su lugar, con su rostro totalmente rojo, mientras recordaba ciertas escenas de un par de noches atrás. El rostro de Ranma se detuvo a mitad de camino, y se alejó nuevamente con un dejo de molestia en su expresión.

-Quítatelo- ordenó viéndola fijamente.

-¿Q…que me quite qué?

-¡Ese trapo!- exclamó aún en voz baja señalándola.

Ella bajó el rostro mirando hacia donde señalaba el dedo de Ranma; la camisa de su pijama.

-¿T… tú quieres…?- preguntó algo asustada, mientras colocaba un brazo delante de su pecho defensivamente.

El se quedó viéndola aún con el dedo levantado, sin entender porqué tanto problema. Instantes después comprendió lo que pasaba por la mente de su prometida.

-¡Yo me refería a ese tonto pañuelo!- le gritó sonrojándose, mientras sacudía la cabeza intentando alejar ciertas ideas.

-¿El pañuelo?- preguntó, antes de deducir que se refería a la mascada -¿Porqué quieres que me lo quite?- cuestionó desconfiada, mientras cubría su cuello con una mano.

-¡Pues para besarte, ¿qué esperabas?!

Ella se relajó y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, iba a decir algo cuando los pasos del enorme panda gigante retumbaron en el pasillo.

-¡Demonios es papá!

-¡Si nos encuentra aquí…!

-Lo sé, no nos dejarán en paz durante un mes.

-¡Saldré por al ventana!- exclamó ella corriendo hacía allí, pero Ranma la detuvo.

-¡¿Te volviste loca? Nada de eso, yo distraeré al viejo, tú aprovecha para escapar!- ordenó abriendo la puerta corrediza lo suficiente para poder salir –Hey viejo, ¿listo para un entrenamiento nocturno?

Akane se asomó por la apertura de la puerta, esperando el mejor momento para huir. El panda sacó un cartel que decía; "_Ni loco, voy a dormir_", mientras empujaba a su hijo del camino y continuaba acercándose a la habitación. Akane volvió a meter su cabeza, buscando desesperada un sitio donde esconderse, mientras los pasos del panda se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

-Como quieras, yo iré a comer los pastelillos que sobraron de la cena.-comentó Ranma fingiendo tranquilidad.

Lo siguiente que Akane escuchó fue un sonido muy similar al de una estampida alejándose a gran velocidad. Cuando ya no escuchó sonido alguno salió cautelosamente, lo primero que vio fue el pasillo despejado, lo segundo, a Ranma clavado en la madera de la pared.

-¡Ranma, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?!- preguntó preocupada mientras lo jalaba de las piernas para desincrustarlo de las tablas.

-¡Maldito viejo, no tenía que empujarme sólo para llegar primero a la cocina!- gritó molesto, una vez que logró sacar su cabeza de la pared.

-Pero al menos ya logré salir sin que me vieran- comentó Akane alegre –. Bien, iré a dormir, buenas noches Ranma- se despidió encaminándose hacía su habitación.

-¡Espera! ¿Y mi beso?- preguntó él, mirándola con cara de niño pequeño.

Akane se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones viéndolo con picardía. Caminó un par de pasos largos hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y le dio un veloz beso en los labios. Después de esto volvió a caminar hacía su cuarto.

-¡Oye! Yo quería darte uno en…- reclamó él, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¡Pervertido!- le gritó al tiempo que en medio de risas comenzaba a correr rumbo a su habitación.

-… tu cuello…- murmuró él, suspirando resignado.

Un par de horas más tarde todas las luces del hogar Tendo se apagaron, esa apacible noche de verano parecía perfecta para soñar.

**Continuará.**

Hola a todos… lo sé, me tardé demasiado, pero creo que las pocas neuronas que quedaban se me fundieron. Lamento lo feo del capítulo, pero necesitaba publicar de una vez par comenzar con lo bueno. Gracias por leerme, y comentar en breve responderé sus hermosos revs ^^.

Saludos y cuídense mucho.


	4. Capítulo 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 4.**

_-Por aquí…_

_-¿Dónde?_

_-Aquí… date prisa te estamos esperando…_

_-Pero, no las veo…_

_-Sólo ve hacía el frente tontito._

_Él obedeció__, y luego de un par de pasos, las penumbras en las que estaba sumergido se disiparon, apareciendo frente a él un hermoso paisaje primaveral. El césped estaba cubierto por miles de flores de todos los colores, los pajaritos volaban sobre su cabeza cantando hermosas tonadas, el viento soplaba gentilmente meciendo las hojas del gran roble que había en medio de tan paradisíaco lugar, y debajo de este, lo más hermoso de todo. Sus dos chicas, las dos diosas de sus sueños, a las que amaba tanto como ellas a él, esas dos bellezas lo esperaban allí, clamando por su adonis._

_-Akane Tendo, chica de la coleta, ¡vengan a mis brazos!- exclamó corriendo hacía ellas._

_-Eso quisiera… pero no puedo- se lamentó la pelirroja al borde de las lágrimas._

_-¿Qué es lo que te sucede bella damisela? ¿Porqué no puedes correr al encuentro de tu amado?- preguntó deteniéndose a mitad de camino._

_-Es que… algo me lo impide, ¡esta horrible maldición ha encerrado mi alma de doncella entre barrotes de hierro, no permitiendo que entregue mi corazón a nadie más!- explicó angustiada, mientras ponía una sus manos en el pecho y la otra en su frente en una pose dramática._

_-¡Mi hermosa cabellos de fuego, ven a mi encuentro! ¡Juntos podremos vencer hasta al más terrible de los dragones, romperemos ese maldito encantamiento con la fuerza de nuestro amor!_

_-¡Oh… Señor Kuno, lo amo!- exclamó ella corriendo a su encuentro, al llegar, enterró su cabeza en el masculino pecho y él la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos._

_-Mi Diosa de la trenza, bésame y acabemos con ese cruel hechizo- dijo al tiempo que la tomaba por la barbilla y se acercaba a sus labios._

_A escasos milímetros de tan ansiado roce, sintió la quemante sensación de agua hirviendo que caía sobre él. Cuando abrió los ojos, se topó con una horripilante imagen._

_-¡Saotome!- gritó furioso empujándolo lejos de sí, con todas sus fuerzas. _

_-Lamento tanto haberles aguado su encuentro- resonó cínica y malvada una voz, la voz de la persona menos esperada._

_-Tendo… Akane- murmuró él, prestándole atención a la mujer que vestida de negro, permanecía bajo el que hasta hace instantes era un frondoso roble de envidiable follaje, y ahora se convertía lentamente en cenizas._

_-¡Fui muy clara al advertirte que no te acercaras a ella!- exclamó Akane furiosa, al instante el cielo se volvió rojo como si estuviera hecho de fuego._

_-¿De qué hablas mi diosa con alma de tigresa? Abandona esa actitud hostil y ofréceme tu apasionado querer- ordenó altaneramente._

_-Acéptalo Kuno, jamás podrás tenerme a mí… ni a ella…- informó mordazmente al tiempo que con su mano llamaba al joven que aún permanecía sentado en el mismo lugar donde cayó._

_Como si fuera un títere sin voluntad, Ranma fue hasta ella obedientemente, Kuno vio con asombro como Akane vertió el líquido contenido de una pequeña botella de cristal sobre su prometido y este se transformaba ante sus ojos en la exuberante pelirroja._

_-Porque ella es mía…- murmuró Akane viéndolo de reojo, mientras con un brazo rodeaba la cintura de su chica, y con la otra acariciaba su rostro._

_Para reafirmar su sentencia, Akane besó a la chica de la trenza, quien aún bajo control, no se resistió en ningún momento. Kuno dio un paso hacia atrás impresionado, pero inmediatamente una sonrisa llena de satisfacción se formó en su rostro y comenzó a avanzar hacía ellas._

_-¡Esto es perfecto, ambas se casarán conmigo y los tres seremos felices por siempre!-exclamó, mientras por su mente pasaban imágenes de las cosas que podrían hacer los tres juntos._

_-¡A ti nadie te necesita estúpido!- gritó Akane rompiendo el beso, pero aún sosteniendo a su amada._

_Sólo con su aura Akane creó un viento quemante que lo hizo volar hacía atrás hasta chocar con el duro suelo de piedra. En ese momento él lo comprendió todo, se levantó sosteniendo su sangrante hombro, y la enfrentó con valentía._

_-¡Tú, vil hechicera que me has engañado durante tanto tiempo con tus impuros encantos, que has envenenado el alma pura de mi diosa de trenza, jamás te perdonaré por esto! ¡Yo acabaré contigo!- sentenció sacando una espada y lanzándose hacía ella mientras su capa era agitada por el viento._

_Akane lo observó fijamente, sus ojos se volvieron rojos una demoníaca sonrisa se formó en su rostro._

_-¡Ahora verás lo que le sucede a quienes se interponen en mi camino!_

_En ese momento una densa neblina nubló su visión, luego de unos instantes la neblina se disipó y el paisaje había vuelto a ser el hermoso césped florido de un principio. _

_-¿Qué, que sucedió?- preguntó desconcertado, notando algo extraño en su voz._

_-Observa detrás de ti- dijo tranquilamente Akane, ahora vestida con unas telas semi transparentes que cubrían apenas lo justo, al igual que la pelirroja que abrazaba._

_Él se dio la vuelta cautelosamente, se encontró con un espejo que flotaba en medio de la nada, por la fuerza de la costumbre observó su reflejo en el mismo._

_-¡S… soy un… CABALLO!- gritó horrorizado._

Despertó relinchando… se sentó en su futón, con el rostro desfigurado de miedo, al observar a su alrededor notó que estaba en su habitación, miró sus manos en busca de cascos, palpó su rostro intentando encontrar un hocico, pero nada, todo era normal.

-¡Esa maldita pesadilla nuevamente!- exclamó frustrado.

Él era un guerrero, uno fuerte, poderoso, noble y por sobre todas las cosas valiente, nada lo asustaba mucho menos una insignificante pesadilla. Aún así se arrastró hasta la pared y apretó el interruptor encendiendo la luz, así estaba mucho mejor. Pero al instante se arrepintió, ya que de esa forma podía ver claramente las dos gigantografías de sus amadas. La pelirroja lucía su belleza sensual de siempre, pero Akane Tendo, en esa postura desafiante de quien se prepara para dar un golpe, con sus ojos fieros que parecían observarlo, analizarlo, burlarse de él.

-¿Cómo puedo pensar en eso por una tonta pesadilla?- se recriminó a si mismo –¡Dulce Akane, ¿serías capaz de perdonar a este noble caballero por haberte difamado, aunque sólo fuera en uno de sus sueños?!- preguntó arrodillándose frente al poster de la chica Tendo.

Kodachi entró sin llamar, así que lo vio en esa pose tan ridícula, reverenciando a una foto gigante, sin embargo estaba acostumbrada así que no le prestó atención.

-¡¿Porqué gritas de esa forma? Me despertaste estúpido!

-Oh… pero si es mi loca hermana- dijo Kuno como si estuviera narrando la escena, mientras se incorporaba.

-¡Yo no estoy loca! ¡Ya deja de llamarme así engreído!- ordenó altaneramente.

-¡No permitiré que irrumpas en mi habitación a esta hora para insultarme, psicópata!

-¡Y yo no tolero que interrumpas mi sueño de belleza con tus alaridos, imbécil! ¡Eres la vergüenza de la familia!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves mala hermana?! ¡Tú eres la vergüenza de esta familia!

-¡El mal hermano eres tú! ¡Te enseñaré a respetar a una dama!- amenazó sacando su cinta de gimnasia.

-¡Y yo a respetar a un caballo…digo… un caballero!- se corrigió al instante sacando su booken.

Incluso desde afuera se podía escuchar el estruendo de objetos rompiéndose y gritos de batalla acompañados por insultos, nadie en los alrededores dormiría esa noche.

En la casa Tendo, Nabiki despertaba por segunda noche consecutiva a causa de una pesadilla.

-¡Maldición! De nuevo ese sueño- murmuró frustrada, incorporándose en la cama.

Miró hacia la cama de Akane, y allí la encontró, con su espalda recostada al respaldo abrazando sus rodillas. A pesar de la oscuridad se la veía muy afectada, meciéndose hacia atrás y adelante en un intento por calmar su tembloroso cuerpo. Si escuchaba con atención podía oír sus sollozos, definitivamente su hermana no estaba bien.

-Akane, ¿qué tienes?- le preguntó preocupada.

La aludida se sobresaltó, y la quedó viendo como si fuera un fantasma.

-N… nada- respondió nerviosamente.

-¡Nada por supuesto!- exclamó irónicamente –Y "nada" es lo que te tiene temblando de miedo.

-E… en serio Nabiki, no pasó nada…

-Anda dime, tú también tuviste una pesadilla, ¿verdad?

-¿También?- preguntó Akane de manera perspicaz –¿Tuviste la misma pesadilla de anoche?

-Así es, pero no tiene importancia, no es más que una tontería. Lo que me molesta es que no puedo descansar bien, hoy casi no lograba concentrarme en las clases.

-Entonces será mejor que intentemos dormir nuevamente- aconsejó Akane acostándose, mientras se tapaba hasta la cabeza con la sábana.

Escuchó como Nabiki volvía a recostarse en su cama y en un par de minutos se quedaba dormida.

-_Tuvo la misma pesadilla… la misma que anoche… ¿será eso lo que está sucediéndole?_- pensó preocupada intentando encontrar una explicación -_¡Dios, ¿Qué debo hacer?!_

Al día siguiente Akane llegó a la escuela acompañada de Ranma, todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad, Nabiki había salido bastante más temprano, y ellos tuvieron que correr para llegar justo a tiempo.

-¡Akane!- la llamaron sus amigas apenas pisó el salón.

-Hola chicas- las saludó.

-¡Mira lo que usamos!- exclamó una de las chicas señalando la mascada en su cuello, mientras la demás hacían lo mismo.

-Mph… ¡Estúpidos trapos!- murmuró Ranma, y se alejó de las chicas refunfuñando.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó una de las chicas.

-No le presten atención- se apresuró a decir Akane mientras sonreía afectadamente.

A la hora de la salida, Akane encontró a Ranma en el patio trasero de la escuela, tal como él le había pedido en un papelito que le arrojó durante la clase.

-Aquí estoy Ranma, ¿para qué querías verme?

-¿Necesito motivos para querer verte?- preguntó él aventurándose a tomarla de la mano.

-¡Ten cuidado! Alguien podría vernos- dijo ella mirando nerviosa alrededor.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta antes de regresar a la casa- propuso él con una sonrisa.

Akane no pudo evitar corresponder a esa sonrisa, se lo veía feliz, con ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos, se dejó guiar por él. ¿Y qué si alguien los veía? No importaba cuanto se esforzaran, nadie los separaría nunca. Caminaron tranquilamente, por primera vez sin molestarse en vigilar que nadie conocido apareciera, era como si de pronto prometidas, pretendientes y extorsiones dejaran de importar. Llegaron a un parque algo alejado de la escuela, allí se sentaron a la sombra de un enorme roble.

-Que tranquilidad…- susurró Akane apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma.

-Ojala siempre pudiéramos estar así, juntos y sin nadie molestando- comentó él, mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

-Eso sólo sería posible si nos huyéramos muy lejos de Nerima y cambiáramos nuestros nombres- respondió Akane en tono de broma.

-Créeme que eso no me molestaría…

Ranma comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su prometida, pero cuando estaban a punto de besarse, una traviesa y solitaria nube decidió que ese parque era el mejor sitio para descargar parte de su peso. Ranma se detuvo en cuanto sintió la primer gota en su cabeza, la cual fue seguida por muchas otras. Ya con su apariencia de chica miró desafiante al cielo el cual lucía un hermoso arcoíris provocado por una lluvia que duró exactamente diecisiete segundos.

-¡Maldita lluvia, vuelve aquí y pelea!- gritó Ranma sacudiendo el puño, mientras la inofensiva nube se alejaba lentamente.

-Tranquilízate Ranma- le sugirió jalándolo del brazo para que volviera a sentarse.

-No importa a donde vallamos… hay problemas que nunca podremos evitar- suspiró resignado.

Su sonrisa había desaparecido, esa tristeza en su mirada dolía tanto. El asunto de su maldición aún estaba pendiente, y estaba afectándolo demasiado.

-Tranquilo sabes que no me importa como te veas- aseguró ella acercándose su rostro al de él con lentitud.

-¡U… un momento Akane, ambos somos…!- no pudo terminar la frase debido a esos dulces labios que presionaban su boca.

Se quedó congelado sin poder creerlo, Akane lo estaba besando, incluso con su apariencia de chica, el shock era demasiado para poder pensar en algo más.

-¡AHHHHH!- se escuchó un grito cerca de allí.

-Oh…oh…- murmuró Akane alejándose de Ranma al tiempo que miraba en la dirección del grito.

De entre unos arbustos emergió un furioso joven agitando su booken.

-¡Lo sabía, sabía que mis sueños eran proféticos!- gritó parándose a mitad de camino mientras señalaba a las dos chicas con su espada de madera.

-¡Oye Kuno, tranquilízate!- pidió Akane poniéndose de pie, sin saber como reaccionar.

-¡No permitiré que una mal nacida hechicera como tú cometa la osadía de darme órdenes a mí, el gran Kuno Tatewaki de diecisiete años!-

-¿Hechicera?- preguntó desconcertada.

-¡Me engañaste durante demasiado tiempo, pero finalmente he abierto los ojos a la magnitud de tu maldad!

-¿Me podrías explicar de que rayos estás hablando esta vez?- preguntó ella resignada, no había duda; Kuno estaba cada día más loco.

-¡No intentes ocultarlo, tú fuiste quien maldijo a mi noble cabellos de fuego con la ruin intención de quebrantar su voluntad! ¡Oh, cruel destino el de tan dulce doncella, verse forzada a cumplir la voluntad de una malvada bruja!

-¡¿Qué yo la maldije?!

En tanto, Ranma continuaba ajeno a gritos y acusaciones, aún en su propio mundo intentando entender tan complejo acontecimiento.

-Chica…- murmuró mirando a su prometida –Chica…- mirándose a si mismo –Chica…- volviendo la mirada a Akane –Chica…- mirándose nuevamente.

No importaba cuantas vueltas le diera al asunto, ambos eran chicas y ella lo había besado, y eso resultaba algo demasiado surrealista para su derretido cerebro. Sin embargo cualquier tipo de dilema fue olvidado cuando escuchó a Kuno gritando:

-¡Akane Tendo, acabaré contigo!- exclamó lanzándose hacia su desprevenida víctima.

Un puño colocado estratégicamente en su estómago le impidió llegar a destino.

-¡No permitiré que la toques idiota!- le gritó Ranma quitando su puño, mientras veía como Kuno se balanceaba intentando mantener el equilibrio luego de ese golpe que le quitó el aire.

Cuando logró recuperarse se irguió por completo mirando fijamente a los ojos a su dulce pelirroja, que en estos momentos parecía más dispuesta a fulminarlo con la mirada, que a darle el apasionado beso de amor que ella seguramente tanto deseaba.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo- declaró solemnemente sin dejar de ver a Ranma –Esa bruja no sólo se ha apoderado de tu corazón, ¡también controla tu voluntad!

-¿Tienes idea de que está hablando?- preguntó Ranma mirando a su prometida, ella se limitó negar con la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¡Oh, mi pobre doncella, atrapada por las fuerzas de la oscuridad, que terrible destino el de una dulce flor a la cual no le es permitido abrir sus pétalos al verdadero amor!

-Mejor nos vamos- sugirió Akane al notar que la disertación de Kuno iba para largo.

-Buena idea, necesito un baño lo antes posible- asintió Ranma y juntos comenzaron a alejarse del lugar.

-¡Un momento!- exclamó Kuno, logrando que la pareja detuviera su camino -¡Tendo, te reto a un duelo!

Ambos se detuvieron en el lugar, el primero en girar fue Ranma con su puño alzado dispuesto a sacarle a golpes, la estúpida idea de herir a Akane.

-¡Si yo gano liberarás a tan hermosa doncella de tus dominios!- continuó Kuno.

Ese fue el turno de Akane para voltear a verlo, talvez tuviera una oportunidad de conseguir lo que quería.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces no permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a…!- comenzó a amenazar Ranma mientras caminaba furioso hacía él arremangándose.

-¡Y si yo gano la dejarás en paz!- interrumpió Akane, mirando de manera desafiante a su retador.

-¡¿De que demonios hablas? No pensarás aceptar!- le gritó Ranma, mirándola incrédulo.

-¡Está decidido, ponte en guardia maldita bruja!- exigió Kuno preparándose para atacar.

-¡YA DETÉNGANSE LOS DOS!

Kuno y Akane obedecieron, quedándose congelados mientras miraban a la furiosa pelirroja con su aura de combate encendida al máximo.

-Descuida, lo entiendo todo- asintió Kuno a la petición jamás realizada por Ranma –Esta será una batalla por el honor de una joven dama, por lo tanto debemos hacerlo como lo dicta la tradición.

-¿Qué tradición?- preguntó Ranma superado por tanta estupidez.

-¡Tendo, en aproximadamente una semana tendremos nuestro duelo! Yo me encargaré de enviarte la carta de reto, con el lugar y la hora de nuestro encuentro. ¡Así que prepárate, porque no tendré piedad!- luego de estas palabras el relámpago azul de Furinkan se retiró con su booken al hombro, mientras el atradecer coloreaba de tonos naranjas la escena.

-Estaré lista…- murmuró Akane viéndolo alejarse.

-¡¿Que tú qué?!- le gritó Ranma viéndola con una mezcla de incredulidad y molestia -¡Escúchame bien Akane, no irás a ese encuentro, no lucharás contra Kuno y no volverás a aceptar sus locuras! ¿Entendiste? ¡Lo prohíbo!

Para cuando Ranma terminó de gritar como un loco sus exigencias, Akane ya estaba saliendo del parque rumbo a su casa sumida en sus pensamientos. Esa batalla sería más dura de lo que estaba acostumbrada, lo sabía bien, pero si con eso tenía una posibilidad aunque fuera mínima de liberar a su prometido de ese loco, el esfuerzo bien valdría la pena.

-¡No me dejes hablando solo!- el reclamo de Ranma a sus espaldas la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando…

-¿Pensando en la estúpida pelea que estúpidamente aceptaste?

-¿Pretendías que rechazara un duelo de honor?- preguntó ella deteniéndose a mirarlo seriamente.

-¡Claro!- respondió Ranma como si fuera la obviedad más grande del mundo –Sobre todo si sólo es un tonto impulso de un loco como Kuno- explicó al ver la cara de ella.

-¡Seguro, como tú lo harías!- ironizó Akane retomando su camino.

-¡Pero eso es porque soy un idiota!- concluyó Ranma luego de unos segundos de pensarlo -¡Espérame!

Al llegar a la casa Kasumi los recibió, sin embargo a pesar de la amabilidad de siempre su sonrisa se veía algo apagada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Akane.

-Buenos días chicos, ¿qué tal les fue?

-¡Kasumi, ¿qué sucedió?!- preguntó Akane preocupada por el semblante triste de su hermana.

-Oh… no te preocupes hermanita, sólo estoy preocupada por el doctor Tofú.

-¿Continúa deprimido por lo de ayer?- preguntó Ranma restándole importancia.

-¡Cierra la boca insensible!- lo reprendió Akane mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas -¿Sucedió algo más?- preguntó suavemente volviendo la atención a su hermana.

-Si… volvió a suceder- respondió en medio de un suspiro.

-¡¿Otro paciente murió? Que mala racha la de Tofú!

-¡¿Podrías ponerte serio Ranma? Esto es muy grave!

-¿Y yo que dije ahora?

-En realidad…- comenzó Kasumi interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión de la pareja –parece que no fue una enfermedad lo que lo mató…

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Así es… la policía sospecha que algún psicópata está rondando la clínica por las noches, dicen que la muerte del señor Mazuya también fue ocasionada por esa persona.

-¿Un tipo anda rondando a los pacientes de Tofú? ¡Vaya loco!- comentó Ranma asombrado por la noticia.

-Cielos, pobre Tofú, no es justo que le sucedan esas cosas a alguien tan bueno como él…- reflexionó Akane aún anonadada.

-Me preocupa mucho, ¿Qué tal si ese hombre continua matando gente, o si decide atacar al doctor?

-Tranquila Kasumi, Tofú es un gran artista marcial aunque no lo demuestre.

-¿Si lo es?- preguntó Ranma interesado en el dato –Es decir, sé lo bien que maneja su ki, y lo mucho que conoce del cuerpo y puntos de presión, pero ¿realmente sabe luchar?

-¡Claro que si! Él entrena todas las mañanas, se necesita mucha fuerza para su trabajo, y además es un experto en artes marciales. Es más, seguramente sea tan bueno como tú.

-¡¿Tan bueno como yo? Creo que exageras Akane!- replicó Ranma cruzándose de brazos mientras intentaba ocultar lo mucho que le afectó el comentario.

-Será mejor que prepare la cena- se disculpó Kasumi dejando a los chicos solos.

-No te ofendas… no importa que tan fuertes sean los demás, para mi eres el único- le susurró ella, para luego correr a su habitación.

Una sonrojada pelirroja se quedó sola en el recibidor, viendo el lugar por el que desapareció su prometida.

-No creas que olvidé lo del reto…- murmuró -Haré que te olvides de esa locura pase lo que pase… Si Kuno llega a tocarte un pelo lo lamentará por el resto de su vida…

Mientras tanto en la mansión Tatewaki…

-Así que lucharás contra esa…- comentó Kodachi parándose frente a su hermano, que permanecía meditando a mitad del enorme dojo.

-Así es, y te pido que no interfieras- respondió él si abrir sus ojos ni moverse un ápice de su posición.

-No planeaba interferir, sino todo lo contrario- explicó ella captando la inmediata atención del chico –Te ayudaré a destruir a esa plebeya del demonio, si Akane Tendo desaparece definitivamente, ambos obtendremos lo que queremos. ¿No es así hermanito?

**Continuará.**

Hola a todos… lamento la demora peor estoy muy atareada con los estudios, de hecho debería estar estudiando y no escribiendo, pero bueno u_u…

En realidad planeaba hacer un capítulo largo, pero terminé dividiéndolo porque sino iba a ser demasiado, así que disculpen por el poco contenido de este. En breve volveré a mi ritmo normal de actualización ^^.

Gracias por leer mis locuras y por sus comentarios, realmente me alegran el día.

Cuídense mucho, y saludos.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
